


Boyfriendly Duties

by Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit/pseuds/Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin, Double D, Nazz and Nat get thoroughly drunk in her living room while Nazz's parents are away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriendly Duties

A laugh burbled up out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he decided to go with it, leaning forward and cracking up with his forehead on the ground, arms clenched around his stomach. Kevin chuckled and laid a hand on his back, muttering, “Geeze, you really can’t handle your booze, dweeb.”

Double D giggled, smothering his mouth with a hand when a stray snort eeked out. Nat snickered from the other side of the small circle where he was draped over Nazz, who seemed to be the only one capable of holding her liquor. “M-maybe not,” Edd admitted, sitting up only to lean heavily against Kevin’s shoulder, smiling sloppily. “But you can’t either!”

Kevin huffed at that, fully intent on proving him wrong, but when he moved his hand to do…something, he wasn’t actually sure what, his brain was too fuzzy to figure that out in advance, his drink sloshed along Double D’s shirt front. To his credit, the other boy took this rather calmly, just laughing while Nat hollered, “PARTY FOUL!”

“It’s okay, Kevin,” Edd murmured, tangling his fingers in the hem of his shirt. “I’ll just…I’ll just…um. Take it off, to wash it.”

Nazz giggled as Double D began pulling his shirt over his head, the boy squirming as he experienced some difficulty with his elbows. Kevin immediately decided that this was something he wanted in on, and he set his cup down on the ground beside him in order to tackle his boyfriend. Edd squeaked, stammering out a “H-hey! I didn’t ask for your assistance!”, but Kevin was undeterred, wrangling the t-shirt up and over Edd’s head, reaching up and tugging the beanie back down as an afterthought.

“Boyfriendly duty,” the redhead announced. “Every time you’re taking something off I get to help.”

“That har…hardly sounds like it’s in the job description,” Double D muttered, setting his soiled shirt off to the side, drunkenly wondering if he could lick the stain off of it.

“No, it totally is,” Nat chimed in, happily accepting a bro-fist from Kevin. “A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do…to a man.” He paused for a moment, before cackling out a, “Men, man.”

“Well while they’re doing their ‘boyfriendly duty’ I think I’m going to go back into the kitchen for some more,” Nazz said, gesturing to her empty cup. When she stood she hauled Nat up by his elbow, dragging him with her.

Kevin snickered, leaning over to press a sloppy smooch on Edd, who accepted it with a grin. “What are your other duties, Kevin?”

“C’mere, I’ll show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :) If you'd like to, you can follow me on my tumblr. 
> 
> ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit.tumblr.com


End file.
